Memories Gone and Forgotten
by angelwithblackwingsandblood
Summary: Run. That's the only thing you can do to be free, to live.
1. A royal runaway

_Run._

That was only thing that raced through my mind, as I ran down the halls, into the town, and to the dock. The rain pouring from the sky, pounding on my back.

_Run._

I heard the sounds of my father's footmen behind me.

_Run._

I sped up and ran to a man who was selling tickets for a boat that was about to leave. He had white hair, a blue jacket, and glasses. He was only as tall as I was, which was only about five foot ten.

"Please help!"I said. The man looked at me, and his eyes widen.

"Princ-"He began, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Please."I said."Just let me get on that boat. I have the money, I do whatever it takes! Just please..."My voice trailed off, I was in near tears when the man put his hand on my shoulder.

"Forget about the money."He said with pity on his eyes."At the very end of the boat, there's a spare room."

I felt the tears rolled down my face, but these were full of joy rather then the pain and misery that it was once before.

"Thank you."I whispered and ran onto the boat. I heard the footmen's steps get louder, along with a few horses that they were riding. I duck into the spare room, but left it open a crack to hear what the man would say.

"Excuse me, sir."I heard Charlie, the leader of my father's henchmen, say."You would not have saw Princess, have you?"

"The Princess?"The man who had let me of the boat say."No, I can't say I have. Anything else I could help you with?"

I knew that Charlie was staring at him, trying to break him down to confess if he was holding me. I prayed to god, if there was one, to give him the courage not to tell him of my whereabouts. I held my breath.

"No."I finally heard Charlie say."That will be all. Good day."

I heard him and the other footmen trot off on there horses, but I still held my breath, fearing that he would somehow hear it and find me. It wasn't till the man who had saved me, was I able to breath again. I hugged him.

"Thank you."I said, feeling tears spring to my eyes. I let him go. He looked at me with kindness in his eyes, which was something I had not seen in a long while.

"Is there anywhere specific you would like to go?"He asked. I shook my head, and then nodded it.

"Somewhere, anywhere, where my father would not find me. Somewhere where I could be safe."I said. I saw the look in the man's eyes, and began to worry.

"That may not be possible..."He said."But I promise I will try my best."

I felt a small smile play across my lips and said:"Thank you."

"Now why don't you get some rest? You must be tired."He said. I nodded my head and he left. The room walls were wooden and a bed sat in the middle, on the blue carpet. It white sheets cover the bed, making it look as soft as a cloud. I walked into the bathroom, which was very small and was mostly white and gold, fake gold, of course. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

My light-brown hair clunged to my face, it looked stringy and lifeless. My blue eyes now seem cold and scared. There was dirt on my face, I looked down to exmaine my dress.

What once was a beautiful white gown, simple and yet elegant, was now torn, ragged and dirt-stained on the bottom. I had ditch my shoe about half way through the chase, and saw my bloody scraped feet. I flinched just looking at it. I heard the door open and close, and went to see who it was.

On my bed was a pink nightgown and towels. It was similar to the dress I was wearing. There was a note on top. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Princess Chelsea,_

_This is for you to sleep in. We will have breakfast _

_in the morning at dining hall. Sleep well._

_Captain Seamore._

Breakfast! My stomach grumble at the thought, and I realize I had not eaten for quite some while. I decided to bath first, and then find Seamore.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

I had slipped into the nightgown Seamore had brung. I was about to open the door and find him, when I heard a loud _BOOM_! I ran to the window, fearing that my father men had found me and were attacking. Looking out the window, though, I was able to see the lighting streak across the sky. Warning of the more thunderous sound to come. The rain pounded on the window, so much I fear it would shatter. I went and layed down on my bed.

The hunger in my stomatch was now replace by fear. I hope that it would pass soon.

I thought that there was no possible way I would fall asleep, due to the thunderstorm, but the day's event caught up with me, and I soon fell fast asleep.

**Some time later...**

I woke up to more sounds of thunder. I heard a yell and stepped out of bed, and ran outside. I saw Seamore, yelling out commands to the other crew members.

"Tie everything down!"He yelled. He saw me."Princess! You must go back to your cabin it's not sa-"

He would of finish if it wasn't for the lightning that hit the ship right then. It seem to move across the ship, tearing it in half through the middle, leaving a black, charred scar behind it.

I screamed, but it was swallowed by the storm. The lightning finally went away, but it didn't matter anymore. It had done it damage and the ship started to be submerge in water.

"Princess!"Seamore yelled, running towards me. I saw a giant wave form behind him, and crash down on what was left of ship above water. The ship begin to sink faster, so fast I could feel the freezing water around my ankles, then calfs. There was no getting out of this. I didn't know how to swim and I doubt I could learn it after this.

I was going to die.

I fought, kicking my legs, arms, trying to grab on to anything that would keep me a float. But it was no use, there was nothing. My body finally lost all the energy it had gain from the short sleep and gave out. It began to slowly fall to the to bottom of sea, while being toss around it to. I tried to move my arms and legs again, for the pain and burning in my chest was almost unbearable, but I couldn't. I could no longer feel the freezing coldness of the water and my world went black.

* * *

"Wake up."I heard a soft voice say. Comforting hands, gently shaking me awake my mind flash back to my mother, who had died when I was very young. She place the silver necklace, with our family symbol, the corn of harvest, indented into it. It was silver and very pretty. Since I was so young back there, I could not remember her face, only the words she spoken to me back then.

"Always fight for what you believe in."She had said."Fight, even if the worlds against you, and nothing is going your way, fight."

But even then, I could feel that memory fading away, along with the rest of my body.

_Fight._

I sat up quickly, and hit my head against someone' else.

_Fight._

It echoed in my mind one last time, then disappear. I looked up to see who's head I had run into. A women with pink hair, pulled back into a braid looked back down at me. She were a dress that was brown and tan.

"Your awake!'She said."Are you okay?"

I looked around at my surroundings. A broken down house, and sand. That was it. I looked back at the women who was helping me sit up, her hand on my back. It was warm and comforting, like a mother's.

Mother.

My mind seem to remember something, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"W-where am I?"I asked.

"I not quite sure, but your safe now."She said."I'm Felicia."

I looked at her."Chelsea...Harvest."I said.

"Chelsea, huh?"She giggled."That's a pretty name."

"FELICIA!"A man yelled. She turned around and I looked up to see a old man, around eighty, coming around us. He had a stick that was for helping him walk, even though it looked like he didn't need it. HE wore blue overalls over a white shirt and white gloves. He was bald but had bushy eyebrows and beard that were white with age. One overall leg was brown, stitch together with black yarn. He wore socks with sandals and a red scarf around his neck."Who's that?"He asked.

"This is Chelsea Harvest."The women I had come to know as Felicia said.

"Chelsea? Nice to meet you."He said."Were are you from?"

I looked back down at the sand, trying to remember anything, but came up with a blank.

"I...I don't know."I finally said. They were quiet for a moment.

"Well that's okay! I'm sure we will find out soon!"Felicia said cheerfully. And then pulled clothes out of a blue bag that I had not notice before."Here."She said, handing me a yellow T-shirt with a orange, sleeveless jacket. It also had blue capris with a red bandanna and boots. I took the clothes from her."Why don't you change out of them wet clothes in that shack over there? We'll be right here when you get back."

I nodded my head and went inside the shack and changed. When I came back out, I saw two teens, probaly around my age (whatever that was), talking to Felicia and Taro.

"Hey mom."A girl with short pink hair pulled back with a bandanna said. She also wore a green turtle neck, with baggy blue capris.

"There isn't much here on this island."A boy who also had short pink hair and glasses said. He wore a dark-blue button up with a lighter blue capris."There's a few broken down houses, and a ranch with a field, but that's just about it."

"A ranch, huh?"Taro said, and then saw me."Chelsea! There you are! These are my two grankids Natalie and Elloitt."

"Yo."The girl, Natalie I presume, said.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you Chelsea."Elliott said.

"Hi."I said back.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, Chelsae come with me."Taro said and began walking away. He moved fast for a old guy.

"Wait!"I said and ran after him. I finally caught up with him when he stopped at what must had been the ranch Elliott and Natalie were speaking about. I looked around and saw a huge field, covered in stones, logs and weeds. A small brown wooden house with a red roof and windows was to my right.

"So."He said, turning to me."How do you feel about becoming a rancher?"He held out his hand which contain a pair of black gloves and seeds. I stared at him.

"W-what?"I said.

"I want to make this island prosper."He said."I want to get away from the city, run away from it all."

_Run._ The word echoed in my head. I shook it, confuse for a moment, and then went back to listening to what Taro had to say.

"I believe that we could do it, together. We need someone young to run the ranch, and my grandkids are to stubborn to learn how. I have some connections in the city so we could ship stuff out, but all we need is a rancher."He said. I took the gloves and seed out of his hand and said:

"I guess I could try, but I still do not know how to farm."

He looked at me and smiled."Well, I used to be a pretty decent farmer in the day, I could teach you. Lesson start tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get yourself some sleep."He then walked away.

I looked back to the trees, the sun setting behind them, making it glow beautifully with the already red sky. I stood there, memorize the beauty, and then turn and went into the wooden house.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Author's Note:Hello everyone thanks for clicking! This is my first story on Harvest Moon so I hope you like it! Please review!**

**^.^**


	2. When the going gets tough

Sweat dripped from my face, and I grunted, as I tugged at the weed rooted in the ground. I yanked at it, and was finally able to pull it out, but almost fell down in process. I wiped my the back of my hand across my face, wiping some of the sweat of. I looked up at sun. It was still pretty early, and I was already tired.

Taro had told me it would be hard, and he was right. But I still didn't think it would be _this _hard. I wiped some sweat of my face and went back to work. My once soft, and smooth skin was now hard and, even with the gloves, lined with callouses. I let out another grunt as I tried to pull yet another weed out. After a few minutes of doing this I sat down, feeling sorry for myself. I had been at this for a week, and _still_ hadn't gotten a hang of it.

"Hello, Chelsea."I heard Taro say.

"Taro, we need to talk."I said. I turned around to see Taro with a man and a little boy. The man was Asian, and had black hair with a tan head band tied around it. He had a purple vest with white sleeves. With dark brown jeans, and light-brown boots. There was a red cloth around his chest.

The boy beside him had wide eyes, checking out everything on the farm. He had a green shirt with a reddish-brownish jacket. He had a darker green shirt with the same color headband around his head.

"This is Charlie and Chen."Taro said."There from the city. They have decided to start a business here on this island with us."

_Charlie. _The name rung in my head. I could hear the trotting of horses and people yelling my name. It was as if my mind remember something, but my soul didn't want to see it.

"Yo! I'm Charlie, nice to meet you!"The little boy said. His voice snapped me out of my weird daydream.

"Hello, I'm Chen."The man said."I have to thank you for everything you've done."

"Thank me?"I said."But I haven't done anything, really. I mean, it's yours guy shop that really going to help this island."That's right. With the shop around, they won't need me anymore and I can go to-

Wait.

Just where would I go?

"Yes, but if it was it for you guys settling here, we would be all alone."He said with a laugh."We have to go, but good luck on your farm! We're going to need you to work harder now that we're relying on you and your farm!"He began to walk off.

"Wait! You haven't told the pretty lady what I can do yet!"Charlie said, and then pointed at himself with his thumb."I can upgrade tools if you have the right materials! Pretty, cool, huh?"

I simled at him."Yeah. That is pretty amazing."I said.

"It was nice to meet you. Charlie, we have to set up shop."Chen said and begin to walk off. Charlie followed him, but then turned around and yelled at me.

"And if you every need help taking care of the farm, let me know! I'll be happy to help you, pretty lady!"He turned back around, and ran to catch up with his father.

I laughed.

"So"Taro said, turning to me."what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I stared at him, confuse for a moment, but realized what I had said before."Oh, it's nothing, just that..."I tried to think of an excuse"I think these Turnips are ready to be harvest! What do you think?"

He walked over to where the Turnips had sprouted, and then grew. There white tops, sticking out of the ground with there leafy green top. He nodded his head.

"They looked ripe to me."He said."See? I told you that you would get the hang of it."

"Yeah, thanks for everything Taro."I said. We chatted and then said our goodbyes.

I looked at my house. It was small and seem unlike what I was used to.

_Maybe I could stay here just a bit longer..._I thought. I smiled to myself and went back to work.

**Later that day, in town...**

I walked into Chen's shop. I had finally finish weeding, chopping, and breaking all the debris on my farm field. It was late but I had decided to get some more seeds to plant. The shop was mostly black on the outside, with Asian decor. It was in much better shape then the broken down house it had been before. The wood use to make it was very expensive, how I was able to tell this, though, was a mystery to me.

"Good evening."Chen said as I walked in. I saw Charlie's head popped up, which he had been resting on his hand before.

"Hi!"Charlie said.

"Hi, you guys."I said to them and walked up to the counter."Do you have any seeds for sale?"

Chen smiled and nodded his head."I'll be right back."He turned around and open a door, and stepped in. It closed to fast for me to catch a glimpse of what was in it. Charlie came over to me from behind the counter and grabbed my hand.

"Come here!"He said and started to walk to the shelves in the store, filled will different-and expensive looking-inventory. He picked up what looked like a spear from ancient times. A sharpen rock, tied to the end of a long, strong, stick with vines, decorated with multi-color feathers.

"This is a spear from a ancient cilivailation!"He said."I found it one day when my father and I were treasure hunting!"

I took the spear from him, and examine it.

"Cherokee Tribe. Around fifteen-hundred years old. It would sell for about five thousand to ten thousand dollars."I said. Charlie looked up me in amazement.

"Well, you are quiet informed, aren't you?"Chen said. I hadn't notice he came back."But everything you said is correct. You have a fine eye for merchandise."

"Thank you."I said, blushing, and put the spear down from where Charlie had picked it up from.

"That was awesome! How do you know all that stuff?"Charlie asked.

"Uh...I don't know actually."I said. No matter how hard I would try, my mind would always come up with a blank when thinking about anytime before I woke up on the beach.

"You must be naturally smart."Charlie said."Pretty and smart! I like you."

I smiled at him."Thank you, Charlie. I like you too."Blush appear on his face.

I walked over to the counter, picked out the seeds I wanted, paid for them, and left. The the stars glowing brightly against the black background of the sky. I heard grunting noises to my right, and turned over to see who it was.

I saw a man, trying to lift a boulder that seemed to be blocking the road. One about ten time his size.

"Stop it! What are y-"My voice cut off when I saw this man easily left the boulder above above his head, and throw it. It shattered into about ten million pieces. He then turned to look at me. I gasped.

His head was bald, he had gray eyebrows, and an abnormally large arms. And I mean these thing were bulging with muscles. He begin to walk over me. His legs was small, so he seemed to walk on his hand, like a monkeys would. He did not look happy to see me.

"I-I-I..."My voiced trailed off when he was right in front of me. I held out my hand, trying to push him down so I could run away, but he grabbed my hand, enabling me to be able to run away. I was about to kick him where it hurts, when he spoke.

"I know who you are. Your Chelsea."Hes aid, and smiled.

I screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"I turned around to see Charlie, spear in hand, running toward Gannon. He lunged. Gannon grabbed it with his other hand, and threw it, making Charlie have to let go.

We both started to scream.

"CHELSEA!"Taro yelled, stepping out from behind the man. Gannon let go of my hand.

"T-Taro?"I said, my voice quavering.

"Yes, it's me. Kids these days."He said,shaking his his head."This is Gannon. He's going to be the Carpenter for the island."

I looked at the man in front of me and blink."Carp...enter?"

"Yeah. I came from the city to work here on the island."Gannon explained."I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to."

"No, no."I said."It's fine, you just startle me that's all. You know with the boulder and stuff."

"Ah! Yes, I should tell you that now that the boulder is gone, we can use a whole new piece of land for buildings."Taro said.

"Really? That's great!"I said, and then looked back at Gannon."Thank you very much."

"Aw, it was nothing."He said sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry."Chen said, coming up from behind us.

"Dad!"Charlie said. Chen gave him a stern look.

"Don't worry about it, the kid was just being a kid."He said. Chen expression didn't change.

"Well, we must go. Charlie get the spear and get to the shop."He walked off.

"Dad..."Charlie said, and then picked up the spear and slowly walked toward the store. When he came by me, I reached down and hugged me.

"Thank you for protecting me."I said. His face brighten up.

"No problem! I'll always be here to save you!"He said, and ran to the store. I turned back to Gannon and Taro.

"It was nice meeting you, Gannon."I said."But I better get home. I have lots of work to do tomorrow."I walked off, waving to them.

* * *

I laid in my bed, looking up at my ceiling, thinking about everything that had happen today.

Charlie...

That name was so familiar, but nothing came from it except for the little boy who had charged at man who I thought would kill me with a spear.

I sighed. I was so sure I had remember something. I rolled over to my side, facing the wall, and continue thinking about today. But it didn't last long. The soft pillow under my head, and the warm blanket over my body made it almost impossible to stay awake. I finally gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Seven reviews already! That's amazing, seriously, thank you guys! But now it is time to tell you the real reason you are here.**

**Mission: Go to and try to get a 'googlewhack'. A googlewhack is when you type two words into google and try to get one hit!**

**Mission two: Review about what you thought of this chapter. Be sure to put the two words you typed into google, and how many hits you got!**

**You all are dismiss! Come back for chapter three...if you survive.**

**^.^**


	3. Presents

I stretch. It was time to start working. I walked outside and saw Gannon and Taro talking to each other.

"Hello."I said. They looked over at me.

"Hey there, Chelsea."Gannon said. He was grinning ear to ear."I've got a present for ya!"

"A present?"I asked suspiciously. Taro chuckled.

"Come here."He said. I walked over to the two man and notice a building out of the corner of my eye. It was small, but bigger then my house, and had a green roof. It was place behind my field full of Turnips, Cucumbers, and Strawberries that I had planted yesterday.

"What is that?"I asked, my eyes wide. Taro and Gannon laughed at my expression.

"That's a Chicken Coop!"Taro said."You have been doing so well, even though you just started, that I thought you were ready for anilmals."

"Really?"I asked. Gannon smiled.

"Yes. I built it last night."He said. I did wonder how he built it in one night without me even noticing, but I didn't care. I was so excited about having my own animals that I hugged him.

"We should have some animal dealers coming over in a day or so."Taro said."I'll so you how to take care of them once you get some."

"Thank you very much."I said, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. They turned to leave.

"Oh! And Chelsea,"Taro said, turning around."The path Gannon cleared of has two islands near it. It looks like they used to have bridges, but they been torn down from being left alone for all these years. So if you collect enough wood, we can rebuild them."

"Actually"I said."I have some extra wood behind the house."It was true. I had used the axe Taro had given me to chop wood. I figured it could probably be used for something, and I was right.

I walked over with them to where the wood was. Gannon said it would be enough for one bridge, but we needed enough for three. I told him I would start storing up. We said our goodbyes and they left.

I couldn't help but smile while working. I was getting some new animals, helping make the island better, and I was getting use to working on the farm life so it wasn't as difficult as before. I think staying here wasn't such a bad idea as all.

* * *

I had finish my work, and was about to head into town, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and scanned the area, but no one was there. I begin to walk toward the town (again), when someone I heard my name (again). It was starting to get really annoying.

"Who is there?"I called out, turning around.

"ME!"said a voice."I right in front of you!"

I jumped back a little. There was no one in front of me."You would not happen to be dead by any chance, would you?"I asked.

"No! Just looked down, silly!"The voice said. I looked down and gasp. A person about half a foot tall, dress in a red elf's outfit was in front of me. I bent down to get a closer look.

"I'm Agate and I'm also a-hey put me down!"He said. I had reach out and hugged him.

"You are so cute!"I said. And he was. His green hair and little hat, along with his outfit, made him look just like a elf.

"Put me down!"He said. I placed him back down on the grass."Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I am a Harvest Spite. We can't be seen by ordinary people, unless we want them to. We've decided to help you because of what your doing for the island! We live over there."He pointed out to the water and started to walk.

"Wait! Who is 'we' and do you live in the water? "I asked, but he just kept walking towards the water. He was fast for someone only half a foot tall. I ran after him, but then lost sight of him. I checked on the bottom of my shoes to make sure I didn't step on him. I then started to wonder if the food here made you hallucinate.

"Hey! What are you doing? Come on!"He said. I looked up and saw him standing above the water. He turned around and begin walking once more. I ran after him, but stop when I got to the edge. I carefully put my foot out and felt ground underneath it, even though all I saw was water. Just them, leaves appeared in the water. And I'm not talking about the on that falls from trees, I mean these were as big as mt house and created some sort of walkway through the water. I walked down the path and came to a bigger what looked like the main leaf for the Harvest Sprites.

There was seven of them in all. They all had the same outfit as Agate, only in different colors. After staring at them for a while, I notice it was the same colors as a rainbow would have.

"Uh...Hello."I said. They all said hello back.

"This is Harvest Sprite Island!"Agate explained."And there something I need to ask you to do."

I looked at him."And what would that be?"

"To get the Harvest Sprites back! There are actually forty-nine of us, but at the last Harvest Sprite meeting, they got into a fight and split up. The seven of us are trying to get them back together.

I begin to wonder what they would do at there meetings.

"I'm Cinnabar!"Said one dress in orange.

"Hi! I'm Primose! We should go shopping together! I found this-"A one dress in yellow said that, but interrupted by the one dress in blue.

"Shut up, Primose. The name's El."He said.

"The amazing Matcha is here!"One in green shouted.

"I'm Indigo!"One dress in indigo said. She giggled."Oops. I mean my name is Seiran! My favorite color is indigo!"

"And I-I'm Wisteria."The final one, dress in purple stuttered.

"There is six others, beside us, for each color."Agate explained."All you have to do is give us presents and I'm sure the others will come once they hear how nice you are! And this will be difficult so I will give you something in return."

Something in return? Today was a good day. I got to meet some cute little elves and another present! Even if they were lying so I would give them presents I still got something in return.

"We can help you on your farm and let you see how people feel about you."Agate said. I blinked.

"Let me see how other feels about me?"I asked."And how are you going to do that?"

"I just did."El said from behind me, and I jumped."We can use magic, you know."

"That is amazing!"I said, and looked up at the sky. It was almost dark out."Oh, man. I have to go. see you tomorrow!"I ran in till I came to Taro's house and knocked on the door. Felicia answer it.

"Oh, hello Chelsea! How are you?"She asked.

"I am fine today. Thank you for asking ."I said.

"My, my! What good manners! You should try to teach some of them to my children."She giggled.

"Is Taro around?"I asked.

"My father is out right now, but he should be back soon. Why don't you come in till he gets back?"She suggested, and then pulled me in before I had a chance to answer it.

Natalie and Elliott looked up at me. They were carrying boxes.

"Uh...Hello."I said awkwardly.

"I'll be right back!"Felicia announced and then left through the open door. I looked around the house. It was pretty big, with a giant table to my right. The kitchen was in front of that and a door that I guess lead to there room was near the end.

"What are you guys doing?"I asked.

"Shipments."Natalie answered."We ship the things you harvest to the people who ordered them. It's been really busy lately, so I guess you're doing a good job."

I felt my cheeks blush."Thank you."I said and looked over at Elliott."Do you need any help?"I asked.

"No. I got this, but thanks."He said. I almost gasp.

Above his head was a tiny black heart. I didn't know what it was, but it was freaking me out.

_We can make you see how other people feel about you! _Agate had said that. I wonder if this was what he meant. Only one way to find out.

I walked over to Elliott, and jabbed at the heart with my hand.

"What are you doing?"Elliott asked. I stopped and blinked. The heart moved out of the way when I jabbed at it. I tried to hit again, but it still moved.

"Seriously! What are you doing?"Natalie asked.

"Uh...a bug! Yeah, I saw a bug by you, so I thought I would try to get it away."I said quickly and let out a nervous laugh.

"A bug?"Natalie said."It's a good thing you did that, 'cuz Elliott afraid of them."She laughed.

"I am not!"Elliott said. His face was red, if it was from anger or from embarrassment I'm not sure.

"There no need to be embarrass about it."I said. I felt bad because I was the one who cause Natalie to say it."I don't like bugs that much either."

Elliott smiled at me. I smiled back. I looked at the heart that was near him and it took everything in my body not to freak out.

It was purple.

"What's wrong?"Elliott asked. I looked at him.

"I have to go! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"I said and ran out the door.

_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?_I screamed in my head.

I sighed. I would have to talk to Agate and the other Harvest Sprites tomorrow. I began to make my way home, because now seemed like a pretty good time for bed.

**Author's Note:Hello everyone and thanks so much for reading and review! I would like to say thank you to the people who did the googlewhack and reviewed about it! And even if you didn't, thank you so much for just reading my Author's Note. I realize that the Harvest Sprite leaf island is only in the Sunshine Island version, but I wanted it in the story, so think of it as a crossover. Now it's time to get back to your missions.**

**Mission: Try the googlewhack again. This will be your mission in till the story ends.**

**Mission two: Try to make up a new word. Think about spelling, what it means, and how to pronounce it! I will use this in my story!**

**Quote of the day: **

**"You can avoid reality, but you cannot avoid the consequences of avoiding reality." - Ayn Rand (1905-1982)**

**Word of the day: Snarky**

**Meaning: Annoying.**

**This is a real word! So make sure you tell someone you find annoying that they are snarky!**

^.^


	4. Violet eyes

"Morning!"I said to Taro, who was outside his house as I walked past.

"Good morning, Chelsea. I have some important news."Taro said. I stopped walking and turned to him."You know the new land that we are able to access because of the boulder Gannon moved, right? Gannon built the bridge to it about a week ago. It's a wide, open space, so we've decided to use it for festivals."

"Festivals?"I said in a questioning voice. Taro nodded his head.

"Yes. There will be a Crop Festival in a few days. A few people from the other islands are said to be competing too.."He said."I want you to enter too, you'll be representing the island of course! Felicia will come to your house on the day of the Festival and tell you more about it."

A festival? I had never been to one before, I think. It would be fun to try it.

"What exactly do you do at the crop festival?"I asked.

"You enter a crop that you grew, and it is judge on it's freshness, value, and how well you grew it."Taro explained."This year spring crop is Turnip."

"That sound amazing!"I said."I will be sure to participate. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing, really."Taro said."But I got some hints for you. Leave you crop in the ground in till the day of the festival, you'll have a high chance of winning if you do that."

"Chelsea."I jumped when I saw Elliott, I did not notice him standing there."You shouldn't be nervous, you'll do great in the festival! I know it!"

I smiled at him."Thank you, Elliott."I said. We chatted for a few more minutes, and then I went towards the animal shop. I wanted to ask Mirabelle and Julia more about animals.

* * *

"Hey, Mirabelle!"I said, walking into the shop."Can I- Oh I am very sorry! I did not wish to interrupt your conversation. Please forgive me."

I had walked in on Mirabelle and Vaughn talking. They turned and stared at me.

"Stop talking like that."Vaughn said. I saw a heart floating over his head. It was a purplish-black, as if he wasn't sure of how he felt.

"Now Vaughn, you need to shush."Mirabelle said, then turned to me and smiled."What do you need, hon?"

"I is fine. I shall come back later. I am very sorry for disrupting you again."I said, and turned to leave.

"Actually I have a favor to ask you!"Mirabelle said. I turned around."If you don't mind, I mean."

"Of course not!"I said."I interrupted you, so I will accept anything task you have for me!"

"Clean the toilet."She said.

I blinked and took a step back.

"W-what?'I asked. She started to laugh.

"Just kidding, hon. I want you to check the animals with Vaughn It seems something is bothering them."Mirabelle explained.

"I can do it myself."Vaughn said.

"Now stop being so proud, Vaughn!"Mirabelle said, turning to him."Beside you're leaving tonight, right? You should have some time to relax before you leave."

"You are leaving?"I asked.

"I'm only here Mondays and Tuesdays."He explained.

"Oh."I said.

Vaughn turned and stared at me.

I waved at him.

"Fine. But don't get in my way."He turned and walked towards the door that went to where they kept the animals at. I sighed and followed him.

* * *

"We are done."I said, coming out of the back room. Vaughn followed silently."The animals should be fine now."

"Thank you so much for helping out!"Mirabelle said.

"It was not a problem."I said."After all, it was the least I could do for interrupting you."

"I thought I said stop talking like that."Vaughn said. I glared at him.

"Who said I would listen?"I asked rhetorically. He smirked.

"Vaughn, isn't your ship leaving soon?"Mirabelle asked. I saw a brief look of shock in his eyes, but then it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Yeah, I have to go. See you later Mirabelle. Chelsea."He grabbed a bag that was on the table, and walked out. I smiled, watching him leave with a purple heart over his head.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**I know this chapter is short, but that is because of things going on at home. I will try to post as much as possible though!**

**Also, you guys have been trying to guess who Chelsea ends up with, right? Well, that's a secret! But I will tell you one thing: Everyone will have a equal chance at ending up with her, but no one will know who it is till the end! And as much as I want to, I don't own Harvest Moon!**

**And since we have gotten twenty reviews (WHOOT!) I was thinking about a bonus chapter. Maybe you want it now, like a Harvest Moon meets Alice in Wonder land, or after the story is over. You know life after she has a kid and things like that. Tell me what you want!**

**Mission: Tell me who you would pick to marry from Harvest Moon! If you do not know all the bachelors, check out the directions I gave you for additional infomation and they should be there!**

**Mission Two: If you could have any superpower, what would it be? Tell me in a review!**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all it's pupils...-Louis Berlioz**

**Word of the Day:**

**bourgeoisie**

**Definition:**

**The middle class.**

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Destiny here(thats my real name) I havent updated anything cause my leg caught on fire and Ive been recroperating and healing or whatever. Anyone I'm here to tell you I've given up on story wirting, if you wanna find out what happens. send me a message and I'lll tell you. Writing isn't my thing, but drawing is so I'm going to put my focus on that, and it's not like I was a good author in the first place^^" **

**Love ya guys, thanks so much for staying with me all this time, Im sorry for any disappoiment if there is any**

** -Destiny Blake**


End file.
